His Girl
by dragonflare137
Summary: With his only family gone, he felt like he had nothing left to live for. That was until he met someone who just might be able to bring light into his heart darkened with grief.
1. Prologue

The screeching of tires as a car seemingly skidded of the road by accident right towards me.

The force used to push me to the side, directly out of harm ways.

The blood-curdling scream that rang through my ears as I hit the ground.

It all went by so fast, I had no time to register what had happened. One minute we were walking back to Kaibacorp from a peaceful lunch together and the next I'm lying on the ground. Pushing myself into a sitting position took longer then I had expected since my limbs were stiff with shock.

My head is spinning, everything seems so jumbled up. I can hear people yelling and screaming around me but I can't make out what they are saying. The only sound that really made sense to me was the sound of a car speeding off into the distance.

People ran up to me, asking me if I was alright. They held out their hands to help me to my feet, but I don't pay attention. The world is too blurry so I can't really see them anyway.

There is only one thing, or more so person, who I could see very clearly. His body was broken and crumpled on the sidewalk in the exact spot that I was standing in a few seconds ago. His eyes, which usually glittered with life, were glazed over in fear and pain. His hair stuck to the side of his face where his blood stained his skin.

I took on look in those lifeless eyes and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. The whole world seemed to fade away, the pain from the deep scrape on my head almost nonexistent compared to the pain in my heart.

'No it's not true, it can't be true. Please tell me that it isn't true.'

I don't want to believe it, I can't believe it. I can't lose my only family, my own brother. He can't be dead, he has to be alive. I can't live without him. He is my heart and soul and without him, I am nothing. Without, this life of mine has no meaning to it what so ever.

I want to look away, but my eyes are glued to his unmoving body. I could feel my stomach lurch at the sight and I had to keep myself from throwing up the food that I had eaten not to long ago. The world started to blur again, but it was not from my initial shock. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I stared at my brothers destroyed body. I want to scream, tell him to get up, but the words would not form. Instead, all I can say is his name.

"MOKUBA! NO!"

It should have been me. I should have pushed him out of the way. I should have been the brother that I had promised that I would always be. I should have told him that I loved him one last time.

It's all my fault. 


	2. The Only Reason

**_Top Story Today_**

**_One week ago Mokuba Kaiba, age 15, was brutally murdered by hit and run. According to eyewitnesses, the driver's target was Seto Kaiba, but his younger brother pushed him out of the way at the last minute and was hit was hit instead. We have not been able to contact Mr. Kaiba the incident. We have asked to speak with him numerous times, but his employees have told us that he has not been seen in Kaibacorp since the accident._**

**_The driver, whose name was not given to us, was found two days ago and he was arrested on sight. The man said that..._**

I angrily turned my head away from the newspaper that sat on the table beside me. Someone must have _'conveniently'_ put it there where I could see it clearly. I wanted to rip it up, but my grief out weighed my anger.

Instead, I just gazed out the window that was near me. It seemed so peaceful out there, almost as if the world was ignorant to my pain.

A few young kids ran across my view as the chased each other in the courtyard under the late evening sun. They seemed so carefree. They acted like nothing bad has ever happened to them even though they now live in this orphanage. They seemed so innocent as they played in the same sandbox that Mokuba and I used to play in when we lived here.

I really never thought that I would ever come back to this place. There was really only one reason that I even considered coming back.

_Yesterday_

_Today is Mokuba's funeral. On the inside, I'm in complete turmoil, but on the outside, I'm trying my hardest to keep calm. I'm a complete wreck, but I'm trying to keep myself composed in public. I really didn't want the press to bother me today so I have security guards posted around the perimeter of the cemetery. Only people who didn't look like those news vultures were allowed to enter. Yugi and his friends are here and so are a few of Mokuba's younger friends. Yugi has been trying to comfort me the entire time, but I just push him away. I don't want to hear their pity. I don't need it. Or do I..._

_There was one person there who I hadn't seen since I was little. Mrs. May or as we called her in the orphanage Nanny May was there. At first I had no clue as to why she was here. We haven't talked for years, but then I remembered that Mokuba had been volunteering at the orphanage for quite some time now._

_It wasn't until after the ceremony was done that she approached me. She really hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Her short hair was still light gray in color and she still had that youthful glint in her eyes even though she was about 70 years old now, if I remember correctly. She was a short and stocky woman. I can remember that when I was younger, I was about the same height as her, but now I towered over her by nearly two feet._

_"Hello Seto, it has been such a long time since I've seen you," she said. I felt a pang at my heart when she called me by my first name. Most people think that I hate being called by my first name so the only one that ever did was Mokuba._

_"Yes it has been Mrs. May," I replied with no emotion as she smiled at me sadly. I didn't want her pity so I turned my head away._

_I heard her sigh and say, "I'm not here to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss, I think you've heard that enough today." I turned my head slowly and looked into her eyes. I could see nothing but sadness and understanding in them. When I was younger she told me that she had lost both her sons and husband to a devastating wildfire. She said that she enjoyed working at the orphanage because the kids there filled the gaps in her heart._

_"Then why are you here?" I asked stoically._

_"I was going to ask if you could come to the orphanage tomorrow," answered Mrs. May. "The kids made cards to honor Mokuba and I thought it would be best if you came and got them."_

_I thought about it for a bit before I answered. Mokuba talked about how much he loved playing with these kids. They must have really like Mokuba as much as he liked them if they did something like this for him._

_"Fine, I'll come," I replied._

_"Good, the kids will be happy to know that you are grateful," replied Mrs. May. "Well I better get back to the orphanage, I will see you tomorrow." She turned to leave, but before she walked away, she said, "And Seto, don't let this weigh to much on your heart. He wouldn't want that."_

That's the reason that I'm standing in this hallway once again. That is why I'm in this place again. I hate every minute that I'm here, but I'm doing all for Mokuba. That's always my excuse for everything, even when he's not here I say that I'm doing it for him.

I could feel my hands balling up into tight fists and I was about to punch a wall, but then I heard footsteps coming my way and decided against it. I looked over to the side where I heard the footsteps coming from and I saw Mrs. May walking towards me.

"Hello Seto, how are you doing today?" asked Mr. May.

"Hello," I replied. "How are you Mrs. May?

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking," she answered. "I hope that you are doing alright, not letting anything keep you down."

"I'm better," I replied as I lied through my teeth.

"Good, good," she mumbled as if she didn't really believe me. "It's so late that I thought you weren't coming. Now why don't we get along with our business here."

"That would be good," I said as she turned and walked down the hall. I was about to follow her, but she stopped and said," No Seto, you stay here. I have to gather the cards from the kids and I will return when I've gotten them all."

"Very well," I said as I watched her walk down the hall and around a corner. I sighed and turned back towards the window. It looked fairly nice outside and it was very stuffy inside so I decided to go into the courtyard.

The laughter of children rang in the air as I stepped outside. Just hearing them sent a wave of nostalgia through my veins. It was almost too painful for me to bear. Seeing all the children running around and having a good time reminds me of the times that I spent here with Mokuba. I felt tears starting to sting my eyes as they threatened to fall. I was so lost in my memories that I didn't feel the tug at my shirt.

"Hello Mister," said a small voice from below me. I snapped back into reality and glared down at the person who was bothering me. With a hand still attached to my shirt, a young girl was staring up at me. She didn't flinch away when I glared at her, she just kept looking up at me with calm eyes. Obviously this girl didn't know who I was or she wouldn't have bothered me in the first place.

"What do you want kid?" I asked coolly. I let my glare soften slightly, but not completely.

"You looked sad," she replied. "I wanted to ask if you were Ok."

"I'm fine," I answered. The girl pouted a bit showing that she didn't really believe what I said.

This girl. She seemed, strange. Not in a bad way, but she was different then other kids her age. Most of the other kids her age that I've seen are messy and the way they looked emphasized that. This girl though, her dark black hair that fell just past her shoulders was straight and neatly done. She had on a plain white tee shirt and jeans, but they didn't have any stains on them. This suggests that she hasn't been running around with the other kids in the courtyard.

Another strange thing about the girl was her eyes. They seemed to hold a deeper understanding and intelligence than most kids her age do. The thing that most captivated me was the color of her eyes. They were the oddest color of blue that I've ever seen. It was almost as if I was looking at a clear sky during the day.

But the thing that disturbed me was who the girl reminded me of. She had that same glint in her eye that he did. That same air of innocence as he did. It was almost uncanny how similar they looked. Really other then the color of her eyes, this girl was almost a mirror image of Mokuba.

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I feel almost... comfortable with her. I don't know if it's because she reminds me of him or if it's something else. There is just something about this girl that makes her different then other people.

"Hi my name is Sora."

"Sora, that's Japanese for sky, isn't it?" I asked. It's quite amusing that her name corresponds with the color of her eyes.

"Yep," she replied. "Nanny May said that she named me that because I have a sunshiny personality."

I laughed inwardly at her choice of word, but something that she said didn't seem right. "Why did Mrs. May name you? Is she your relative?"

Sora shook her head and said, "Nope. Nanny May said that my mommy didn't name me before she gave me away." She didn't seem sad when she said this, she actually seemed cheery almost.

"Tell me, how old are you kid?" I asked.

Sora smiled and said, "I'm 6 years old."

"And how long have you been living here?" I asked.

Her eyes seem to fall a bit and her smile seemed to fade, but she still had a cherry tone. "6 years."

"So why did Mrs. May name you sky in a different language? Why didn't she just name you Sky?"

"Nanny May said that she wanted my name to be special and I like the name Sora so I'm fine with it."

"Interesting," I mumbled and looked back out towards the courtyard. I was hoping that the girl would leave, but that didn't happen. I felt another tug on my shirt and I glanced back down at the girl.

"Come read to me," asked the girl as she looked up at me with shining eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and replied, "Go ask someone else to read to you kid."

She pouted while she shook her head and said, "I want you to read to me." She tugged harder on my shirt and wouldn't stop.

"If I read to you will you leave me alone? I asked harshly, but Sora didn't flinch away from me.

She just nodded happily and replied, "Yes I promise." She pulled on my shirt, but this time she was telling me to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. She had finally let go of my shirt, but she was leading me back into the orphanage.

"To my room," she answered. "There's too much noise outside and I can't concentrate if there's too much noise."

"Fine," I replied. We walked in silence to Sora's room. Going down these hallways again, the memories that it brought back were almost too painful for me to handle. It's faint, but I still remember running down these halls, chasing Mokuba and hiding from some of the volunteers. I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes, but Sora pulled me out of my emotional trance before they could fall.

"Hey mister, are you OK?" asked Sora. "You look sad again."

"I'm fine," I replied coolly as I regained control of my emotions. "Quit asking me."

"Alright fine," she huffed as she pouted and turned her face away from me.

It wasn't long before we were standing in front of Sora's door. There was a nameplate beside her door and like the others, it didn't have a last name.

"Come on in," she said as she opened the door and walked into her small bedroom. The room only contained a bed for one with a nightstand next to it, a dresser with only two drawers and a chest at the foot of the bed for personal storage. Sora made her way over to the chest and I followed her, as I was curious as to what she had in it. When she opened it, I was surprised to see that it was filled almost entirely with books. She had a few toys, but they were simple things like spinning tops and wooden building blocks.

"Why do you have so many books?" I asked.

Sora looked up at me, smiled and said," I like to read so Nanny May brings me some of the books that people have donated to the orphanage."

"So you like reading more than playing with toys."

"Yep," she replied happily. "Toys get boring, but with books you don't know what's gonna happen until you read it. Even after you've read a book, it's still fun to read it again."

"You aren't like normal kids," I stated.

"Yeah Nanny May says that I'm one of the weirdest six year olds she's ever seen, but I'm fine with that. I'm happy just reading in my room or outside," replied Sora. She continued to dig in her chest until she found the book she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a rather large book for a girl her age to read and I was quite surprised by it. The title of the book was _The Sight._

"Isn't a book like that a little to advanced for you?" I asked.

"Nope! I like reading big books like this because it gives me a challenge. Books that are for my age are to easy for me to read. Nanny May says that I can read far beyond my years and that I had a lot of talent in smart stuff. I think she said something about me being a child prodi... prodiga... oh I don't remember the word she said," replied Sora with a slight frown.

"I think it was prodigy," I answered.

"Yeah that's the word," she said with glee. "You must be a smart person to."

"You could say that," I replied.

"Well here," she said as she handed me the book and I took it into my hand. On the cover of the book was what looked like the face of a white wolf.

"Come over here mister," said Sora as she walked over to her small bed and sat on it. She motioned for me to come sit next to her and I complied. I sat down next to her and I thought that she would stay where she was, but I was wrong. She crawled into my lap as soon as I had sat down. My body stiffened at the sudden contact, but for some reason I didn't tell her to move. There was a part of me that was saying to make her move, but there was another part that said to let her stay where she was. That part won.

"You need to open it before you can read it," said Sora. Apparently I had checked out mentally and she had noticed. She was looking up at me with a huge smile and was giggling. I just glared down at her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Whatever kid," I replied as I opened the book to the first page and began to read. _"In the beginning was a castle high on a craggy precipice. The air around it was so cold that it seemed the sky itself would crack like ice. Night was starting to fall around its walls..._

* * *

_"... and it's eyes were watching the cave mouth intently. In their glittering gaze lurked the flames of longing and of hate, and above its head hovered two black wings."_

I had come to a line break in the book and I decided that I should stop for now. It was only then that I realized how much time I had spent with this girl. The sun was close to setting. I looked down at my watch and it read 8:30 and I had gotten here at around 7:00. I had only intended to spend about twenty minutes here, but now I've spent over an hour in this place. I completely lost track of time.

"It's time for me to go kid," I said.

"You're going already," mumbled Sora. I looked down at the girl and I saw that her eyes were drooping and her head was leaning against me. I hadn't noticed that until now. For some reason, I didn't feel uncomfortable with her leaning against me and I was fine with her sitting on my lap now.

"Yes it's late," I replied. She didn't move off my lap so I had to pick her up instead, but I placed the book on the nightstand before I did so. She wasn't very big so it wasn't that hard to pick her up. I laid her back down on her bed and she pulled her covers up around her. I turned to leave, but I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked back at Sora and I saw her looking up at me with her big eyes.

"Umm, Mister... I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Sora sleepily.

I was hesitant at first, but that same part of me that let her sit on my lap told me to tell her my name as well. "It's Seto."

"Oh, well Mister Seto thank you for reading to me," she said.

"It was no problem," I replied.

"Can you come again tomorrow?" she asked. Her question surprised me a bit, but I didn't show it on my face.

"Why can't you just ask someone who volunteers here to read to you. I came here today for an important matter, but that is done with," I answered.

"I would, but none of them want to read to me," she said. "There was this one boy here who would take to the time to read to me every day before he left, but Nanny May said that he won't be coming back anymore because he was in an accident and it was bad." Sora started to rub one of her eyes with her arm. "I really like that boy, he was so nice to me and read to me when nobody else would. He was one of my only friends. We even made cards for him and I made the best one so that wherever he is he will know how much it meant to me that he read to me."

I listened to all that Sora had to say and I could feel tears in my eyes again. It really amazes me at how much Mokuba has affected others in such a positive way.

"I guess I can come back tomorrow," I said after a moment of silence.

Sora's face brightened instantly and she said, "Really, you will?"

I nodded and said, "I will."

"You promise?" she said while she tried to put on a serious face. I almost laughed.

"Yes I promise and I always keep my promises," I replied. _Or at least most of them..._

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Mister Seto," said Sora as she yawned and her eyes started to droop again.

"Get some sleep now," I said as I turned and left Sora's room.

"OH there you are Seto, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I looked over to my right and I saw Mrs. May walking toward me.

"I've been here the whole time," I replied.

"Well we finished nearly an hour ago," said Mrs. May. "It only took us about twenty minutes to gather all of the cards from the kids rooms."

"I lost track of time," I said.

"Oh were you with Sora this entire time?" she asked. I nodded and she said, "It's just like girl to ask a complete stranger to read to her. That is what she asked you to do right." I nodded again and Mrs. May said in a much grimmer voice, "Did she tell you who used to read to her."

"Yes."

"I see, well it is probably time for you to get home," said Mrs. May. "I left the box with the cards on the front desk so you can grab them on your way out."

"Alright," I replied as I turned and walked away.

"Good-bye Seto," said Mrs. May before she opened Sora's door and walked into her room. She's probably going to check to see if Sora is asleep or not.

I grabbed the box with the cards as I left the building and walked to my car. I had driven myself here because I really didn't want to be around any of the people that work for me right now.

As I was driving home, I kept thinking about all that had happened at the orphanage. Sora is still a mystery to me. I have no clue as to why she was able to control me in the way that she did.  
Nearly everything about her surprised me in one way or another. She's smart, good natured and mature for her age. Sora was just like us, abandoned and unloved by most. That must be why I feel so connected to her, because she has experienced almost the same things that I have, and more. This is a girl who has never known the love of a true parent, except of course for Mrs. May, but that is a different kind of love. Yet she is so loving herself. All of it just confuses me.

The orphanage isn't that far from where I live and I make it home in no time. After I parked the car, I took the box with me and entered the manor. I was the only one here because all of the help left for the night. I walk up the stairs with heavy feet and a heavy heart weighing me down. The pain of grief and loneliness put a great weight on me.

When I reached my room I went in and sat on my bed. I put the box down in front of me and opened it up to see all of the different cards inside of it. They were many different colors and they all had a picture of some sort on the front of it. I sifted through them because I was looking for a certain card. It wasn't that hard to tell which one was made by Sora because it had a book on the front cover. It also had a picture of two people holding hands. When I opened it up it had writing on the inside. It said...

**_"Dear Mister Mokuba,_**

**_ Thank you so much for everything that you did for me. I looked forward to you reading to me everyday. I know I never said it, but I hope that you knew how much it meant to me that you hung out with me. I hope that wherever you are now that you are happy. Also, I hope that the brother that you always talked so highly about is alright too. I promise that if I see him I will give him the biggest hug in the world. You were the best friend that I ever had and I don't think that it's possible for me to repay for all the kindness that you showed me._**

**_Love, Sora."_**

As soon as I was done reading the card, I set it next to me. My body started to shake uncontrollably as the tears finally fell from my eyes.

I cried...

And cried...

And cried.

And then I just cracked.

"MOKUBA, WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU?"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Sooooo... What do you guys think. I hope you like it.

Anyway, the book that he reads is The Sight by David Clement Davies. It's a really good book and i recommend it for people who wanna read a good book.


End file.
